


Good in Bed

by pinkpuddless



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Canonical, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sokka (Avatar), but they in it for that sweet ass, oops zuko's hot, they rly do be hating each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpuddless/pseuds/pinkpuddless
Summary: "I know it's really bad (bad, bad, bad, bad),Messin' with my head (head, head, head, head),We drive each other mad (mad, mad, mad, mad),But baby, that's what makes us good in bed."a.k.a. the fic where Zuko and Sokka are ~enemies with benefits~ during the warinspired by dua lipa's "good in bed"
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 871





	Good in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> ....i'm not gunna sit here and pretend i didn't just hear this song and go "o h..... zukka" and apparently, i'm just a zukka fic writer now, oops (zukka 2020 gang amiright) 
> 
> so enjoy this shameless porn my friends (っ＾▿＾）takes place in occurrence with the original events of the show, except katara and sokka found aang in the ice 4 years later, and zuko has been banished for 7 years at this point (the angst in him...it could kill a man)

_I've been thinkin', it'd be better_

_if we didn't know each other_

_then you go and make me feel okay._

_Got me thinkin', it'd be better_

_if we didn't stay together_

_then you put your hands up on my waist._

The first time it happens, they're in the North Pole. 

Sokka has spent the day with Yue who, to his absolute dismay, was recently married. She had been betrothed for the past 2 years, and the wedding was only but a couple months ago. With the increasing threat of the Fire Nation, they had pushed for the ceremony sooner. She had a full figure, and her hair, pearly white, rested on every curve more perfectly than Sokka could imagine. But he needed to stop staring at a - the words almost choke him - _married woman._

The group is in the throws of attempting to teach Aang water bending so they can tick that box and move on their merry way. It was the middle of the day, sun high in the sky, and Sokka had climbed to the tip top of a nearby cluster of buildings where he watched Aang throw around his magic water. The boy was lanky and tall, almost taller than him (to Sokka's great dismay), and the fluidity with which he moved was almost as much of a giveaway of his airbending as his bald head and tattooed arrows. Sokka perched, resting one elbow on his knee and leaning back on the other hand. 

Faster than Sokka could blink, a hand was over his mouth and a ball of flame at his throat. The heat was searing this close to the skin. The hand pressed ever closer, and he felt the breath of a whisper in his right ear. 

"Fight, and I'll kill you where you sit."

He knows who it is from the first syllable that escapes his mouth. 

So, when prompted, Sokka gets up, hand still clamped around his mouth. His back is pressed to his captor's chest and the flame grows in size, almost singing the fur off of his coat. The pair walk, backwards, until they hit the ledge of a nearby ice cliff, at which point, they turn to face it. There's the whisper, ghosting over his ear again; "Scream, and you're dead."

The hand releases from his mouth. Sokka doesn't turn - he climbs up onto the ledge and stands, back to his kidnapper. 

"Move." and a blast of fire is shot at his feet. So he moves. He'll entertain him, see where this is going. The tinge of fear in his heart is dwarfed compared to his curiosity, and his confidence. 

They walk for a while until they reach an overhang of ice, far away from any of the main buildings or compounds below in the city. Finally, he turns to stare him in the face. 

Zuko is standing, poised for battle, hands outstretched in front of him. Flames dance across his fists. 

"What are you doing here, Zuko?" Sokka asks, nonchalance dripping through his tone. Zuko's eyes are angry. His hair, tied back in a high ponytail, whips with a wind gust. 

"What do you think I'm fucking doing?" he barks. 

"You came all alone?" and Sokka makes sure to ask it as if he were speaking to a child. " _Tsk tsk..._ you know better, Zuko." 

"I told you I would kill you where you stand, and I meant it if you don't give me the information that I need." He presses closer to Sokka, but the water tribe boy doesn't back down. 

"Actually, you told me you'd kill me where I _sat._ There's a big difference."

And it pays off just how Sokka wanted. 

Zuko slams Sokka into the wall behind them, and Sokka thinks for a moment he hears the ice crack. Zuko's forearm bars Sokka's throat, and right now, they're just at equal height to each other, and Zuko's eyes are on fire. "Stop fucking around." he growls. "Now tell me-"

And just then, Sokka spits, right onto Zuko's cheek. And as Zuko stares, Sokka smiles, a wicked grin that pulls higher to the right of his mouth than the left. 

"Tell you _what,_ Fire Nation scum?" he prompts, and though they're equal in height, Sokka is stronger than him and he knows it, and he flips Zuko so that _he's_ the one, back to the ice, and Sokka's the one with the boomerang at Zuko's throat, whipping it out from off of his back. Zuko's eyes, gold, blazing, bore holes into the ice in Sokka's irises. Sokka's knee is pressed, hard, into the middle of Zuko's thigh, and he knows that Zuko couldn't shake him with pure muscle alone, but with the hand that hangs still motionless at his side, deciding Sokka's fate, he knows he'd be toast. 

Truth is, over the events of the last couple months, every encounter they've had with the Fire Prince has pushed Sokka and Zuko closer and closer to one another. Each time, they end up fighting more than the last, as if the universe were pulling them together like a magnet. And they've struck up banter. Their fights are hot, and hard, and passionate until someone else comes in to put an end to something that most likely had no end in sight. And always, always, they would stare right into the opposite's eyes, committing the color and emotion and vibrancy to memory. 

But _this._ This was new, and they both knew it. There was a crackle in the air like lightening. A pull. The way that Zuko's free hand never moved. The way Sokka never moved to pin it. 

And Sokka crashes his lips against Zuko's and Zuko returns hungrily, straining against Sokka's weight against him. Sokka's boomerang clatters to the floor as he finally picks up Zuko's stray hand and pins it, along with the other, against the ice above his head. Their kiss is teeth on teeth and lips battling for dominance. Sokka rolls his body, chest to hips, against Zuko's, eliciting a hungry moan from the prince into his mouth. When they break for air, their lips hover centimeters apart. Their eyes meet. 

"Fucking finally." Zuko rasps, and threads his knee between Sokka's legs, grinding and applying as much pressure as he can. Sokka elicits a guttural moan. 

"Fine. You want answers? I'll give you answers." and Sokka plants one foot solid against the wall behind them, and widens the other to accommodate Zuko's leg. He grinds down against Zuko's thigh, and Zuko can feel how hard he is already. He's not one to talk, though, as Sokka's left leg, the one out to the side, is a breath away from giving friction to his own straining cock. Sokka let's go of one of Zuko's hands to instead cover both his wrists in one, freeing his left hand to hold Zuko's jaw. He lifts Zuko's face up , head tilted back, and licks a stripe from his neck to his temple. "Let's go, fire boy."

"You're disgusting." Zuko quivers at the touch, knowing Sokka licked his cheek clean from when he spat at him moments before. Sokka laughs into Zuko's hair. 

"So stop me."

Zuko doesn't. 

Instead, the firebender sends sparks cascading onto Sokka's wrists, forcing him to let go, and Zuko takes his second of confusion to shove Sokka in the opposite direction. Sokka stumbles, and in his misstep, Zuko trips his foot and Sokka goes falling hard onto his back. Now dazed, Sokka lays on the ice, staring. Zuko climbs on top of him, hands pinning Sokka's shoulders down. But it's not a display of force, and Sokka knows it, taking his hands and grabbing Zuko by the collar, pulling him into another kiss. 

Zuko's knees are pinned on either side of Sokka waist, and after minutes of running their tongues along the others' lips before biting almost hard enough to bleed, Zuko can't help but rut against Sokka's stomach. Sokka laughs into Zuko's mouth, letting his hand thread through the hair at the base of Zuko's neck, tied up into the ponytail, and pulling. Zuko gasps, eyes closed, letting his head fall back with the tug. Sokka sits up on his forearms as Zuko rises to sit back on his hips. HIs ass is in direct contact with Sokka's cock, and upon realization, he grinds back and forth onto him, a malicious grin on his face. 

Sokka sits up and shoots his hands up under Zuko's shirt, raking his nails down the skin of his back, and Zuko _moans._ "I'm tired of this." Sokka says pointedly, and Zuko pulls the garment over his head, knocking loose the tie holding his hair in place. Pieces fall out to frame his face, some sticking to the sweat on his brow. Sokka licks all the way up Zuko's chest and chills run down his skin. Sokka watches the hair stand on end on his arms, feels the twitch of his cock against his own stomach. 

Sokka hand falls down to catch the waistband of Zuko's pants. 

Zuko bucks up to the ghost of a touch. 

In one swift motion, Sokka pulls the fabric down and reveals Zuko's cock, standing on end with beads of precum slipping down the shaft. He rolls his palm around the head before stroking his length once, twice, and Zuko is absolutely _falling apart_ at the touch, head thrown back, chest heaving. "Asshole," he manages to choke out, to which Sokka laughs. 

"You can stop me." and his hand stills, because the reality of the situation that they're in right now hasn't set into his mind quite yet. But Zuko rolls his ass against Sokka again and shakes his head. So Sokka continues to jerk him off, faster and faster with each moan that falls from Zuko's lips. Zuko falls forward, placing his hands on Sokka's chest, fingers fisting the fabric as Sokka squeezes him at the base, then thumbs over the tip. 

"Off - take it off."

Sokka releases him only long enough to strip his shirt. Zuko's hands are like fire on his chest, which is ice cold from being pressed against the ground, and when his cold hand attaches again to Zuko's dick, his whole body shakes and Sokka knows he's close, so he pumps even faster and finds the end of the ponytail that's swaying behind him and pulls that, sending his head flying backwards again. It's only moment before he's coming, painting Sokka's chest, thighs shaking and hands leaving bruises from where they hold onto Sokka's sides. 

They both stay there, panting for a moment. Zuko looks back down at Sokka and, wordlessly, places his hands on either side of Sokka's torso, backing up so his knees are straddles around Sokka's legs. He bends so his ass is in the air and licks up Sokka's stomach before hooking his fingers around his waistband and tugging it down, out of the way. Sokka's cock springs out of its hold and bobs in front of Zuko's face, and its only moments before his lips seal around the head and Sokka lets himself fall back flat on the ground. 

Zuko takes his length in one swallow, and spirits, Sokka, who was already dripping from watching Zuko lose it above him, was close, his hands fists at his sides. He has the mind to look down and _oh._

Sokka's hand tear the band out of Zuko's hair and it falls in a shield around his face coming to about his chin. Sokka pushes a hand through the strands and fists it before bobbing Zuko's head up and down his cock manually, watching his eyes flutter open and closed, always looking at him, always staring, making eye contact whenever he could. Sokka swears and swears and curses the fire nation and slanders the name of every fire nation official he can think of and curses Zuko, all the while the sounds of the prince choking on his dick providing background noise. 

"Zuko-" he's cut short as the orgasm catches him by surprise, and he releases his grip on Zuko's hair, but he only stays, lips sealed around the shaft and Sokka watches, eyes half closed, locked onto Zuko's golden eyes watching him swallow and swallow. Zuko finally pops off the head and wipes his hand over his mouth. 

They both just sit there - Sokka on his back, Zuko sitting back on his haunches. 

Out of nowhere, Zuko's hands alight and send a stripe of fire at Sokka who's defenseless on the ground. It sends him rolling, yelping in surprise. He finds his footing fast and grabs his shirt and boomerang, brandishing both in each hand. 

"Get out of my sight." Zuko growls, and for one moment, Sokka is frozen. Then another wave of fire comes, and Zuko screams, "LEAVE."

Sokka is sent sliding and slipping down the ice, pulling his dick into his pants and wrestling his shirt over his head, all the while hearing Katara distantly calling him, asking where he had gone off to. 

\---

The second time is happens, they're in the desert. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, both Sokka and Zuko had stumbled upon the same collection of huts, with water and food and places to sleep. Sokka had gone alone while the rest of this team was taking care of Appa, off flying to see if they could procure a big enough portion for the bison to eat. Sokka was standing at the shabby counter, waiting on the folks back in the kitchen to come out to serve him. He tapped his fingers on the bar, looking around the establishment. 

And in walks Zuko. 

Immediately, Sokka is on the defensive; hands raised, knees slightly bent, fingers grazing over the hilt of his boomerang. Zuko stops momentarily, pausing in the doorway, but continues walking. In fact, he walks right past Sokka. 

Sokka raises an eyebrow, confused as he watches Zuko pass through the entire establishment before disappearing behind a small cloth room separator. He turns to the bar, and still, no one has magically appeared to help him. So he follows Zuko. 

When he brushes aside the curtain, he comes to find the space to be a small storage area with bins piled high and jars and bottles of liquids and fruits stored for later. Zuko is leaning against the back wall, one leg up, arms crossed. His arms are on display, the deep v of his shirt showing off the muscle there. Sokka, whose dark skin was already gleaming in a layer of sweat, rolls his arm and cracks his wrist. 

"Zuko."

"Sokka."

Sokka crosses the space and nails Zuko in a deep, passionate kiss, one with less teeth and biting than last time, and more urgency and closeness. Their hands roam over each other immediately, feeling every inch of skin available. They go on like this for a moment, and when Sokka leans back to take a breath, he whispers, "I fucking hate you. Go to hell."

Zuko slaps a hand onto Sokka's ass and squeezes. "Mmm, hope you get torched and die." he hums, and Sokka bends and hooks his hands around Zuko's knees, lifting him up so his legs wrap around Sokka's waist. He grinds against him and Zuko moans into Sokka, letting his head roll back against the wall behind him, so Sokka takes the moment to leave bruises all over the exposed skin, sucking bits of it into his mouth and biting, nipping, staining Zuko with purple. His hands are braced under Zuko's ass, each palm holding a handful, and he squeezes, spreading him apart. 

Zuko runs a hand down Sokka's chest before settling on his cock, already hard and tenting in his thin pants, leaving a bit of a stain. He squeezes, and massages Sokka through the material, making Sokka choke on his moan. He takes Sokka's dick out of its prison and lets it slide against the curve of his ass which Sokka's holding, and Sokka is humming, biting in his lip, Zuko's lips, anything he can to stay quiet. 

"Fuck me." Zuko orders. Sokka drops his legs and slams him into the wall with his full weight, lips on his ear. 

"Fucking _gladly._ " he whispers, and bites at the skin there, before turning around and scanning the storeroom. There, he spots it - a small glass jar of oil. He unscrews the cap and with two fingers, picks some of it up. By the time he turns around again, dick bobbing against his stomach, Zuko's pants are on the ground and he stroking himself, watching Sokka. 

"You're a son of a bitch." he says, approaching with his fingers slicked and picking Zuko back up. Zuko hooks his legs back around, supporting his weight against the wall and still jerking himself with one hand. 

"And you're a fucking moron." but the sentiment is cut short as Sokka's fingers circle Zuko's hole and _spirits,_ Zuko's gonna lose it right here in this storage closet. Sokka presses one finger slowly in, and once he's up to the knuckle, it's all too slow for Zuko already. 

"Speed up, for the love of-" and then Sokka's pumping the finger in and out at a rapid pace, and Zuko's hand squeezes at the base of his cock, and in one swift motion Sokka's finger disappears and his hand is slammed onto the wall behind him, sure to leave a bruise on his wrist. 

"Don't fucking touch yourself." he whispers, and his voice is dark and thick and laced with want. When he releases Zuko's hand, he leaves it dropped on top of his head and lets the feeling of two of Sokka's fingers overwhelm him. 

After a few minutes of Sokka's fingers curling inside him, making him whine and bite his lip until it bleeds and dig his nails into Sokka's shoulders, Sokka finally removes them and Zuko can feel his dick bounce against the curve of his ass. Sokka lubes himself with his oily hand, taking a moment to stand and stroke himself, eyes half closing. They never break eye contact while he does it, and Zuko's legs are beginning to shake from exertion. 

The head of Sokka's dick teases sweetly at his entrance, and Zuko fists his hands in Sokka's hair as he pushes in and then its all green lit, and the force of Sokka's thrusts into him keep him up more than his own muscles, and Sokka's hands are leaving bruises on his ass, and there's the banished prince of the Fire Nation getting fucking pounded in the storage room of a desert shack, by some Water Tribe scum no less and _spirits,_ does it feel perfect. 

Sokka's whole body is shaking and sweat is dripping off both of their foreheads and Zuko can't help the noises falling from his lips, and Sokka's mouth is dripping with swears and curses on Zuko and his family, but some pieces of praise drop in the middle of it all; "Fucking Fire Nation filth, Prince Zuko, a fucking traitor, my bitch, taking me so perfectly, such a good fucking bitch-"

It goes on and on until out of nowhere, Zuko clenches impossibly tighter around Sokka and he comes in white ropes all over his chest, his cry almost deafening in the quiet of the closet, and " _Sokka_ -" falls quickly, brokenly from his lips, and the combination of it all sends Sokka coming harder than he's ever come before deep into Zuko.

They're both so exhausted that they fall to the floor, Sokka falling out of Zuko, and they just sit, breathing heavily, licking their lips in extreme thirst. After what feels like an eternity, they both turn and catch each other's gaze and hold it there. Zuko tucks himself back into his pants and fixes his hair, so Sokka does the same. 

It's at that moment that Katara's voice comes ringing into the shop.

"Sokka? Are you in here? Where did you go?"

Panic runs across his face for one instant before genius strikes him, and he grabs a shaky and weak Zuko by the shirt (barely holding him up, but still) and whips the curtain aside. 

"Look who I found rooting around in the storage closet!" he exclaims, and the team is immediately on the offensive. But they're not faster than Zuko - in 2 seconds, he's free and the thatched material of the hut has gone up in flames. By the time Katara puts it out and they race outside, Zuko is gone. 

\---

The fifth time is happens it in Master Piandao's guest house. Zuko had gone to his old sword fighting master in order to refresh his skills with his dual swords, but when met at the door, was swiftly turned away. "Master Piandao has another student at the moment." they had said, "You're not welcome at this time. My apologies, my prince." 

Zuko is seething, and needs to know who exactly is so important that the _crown prince_ can't come to see his old master. He sneaks around the property peering through windows and creeping through the training grounds. After 7 long years of banishment, damnit, he should be allowed in. 

And then - he sees him. And of fucking course it's him. 

Sokka is twirling a blade and speaking with Piandao. The master corrects his form, his stance. They talk some more. Sokka nods, readjusts, twirls. Zuko seethes with rage. He'll pay for this. 

When night falls, Zuko sees the only light on is the guest house light. It glows from the small window. He takes his chance. 

Zuko comes climbing through the window much to the shocked fear of Sokka who, Zuko notes, is in just his underwear and is sitting cross legged on the bed, admiring his sword. In just an instant, though, he brandishes it. 

"You fucking asshole."

"Hello to you too." Zuko approaches him and when he's within 2 feet, Sokka tosses the sword to the side. It clatters briefly on the ground before Zuko is in his lap, kissing him as hard and as deeply as he can. 

It goes like it always goes with them - they're rough with each other, calling each other awful names and biting and pulling at hair and leaving scratches so red they nearly bleed. Sokka takes him on his hands and knees on the bed, his back bent and ass sky high, and Sokka roots his hand in his beautiful black hair and pulls it back the entire time. Sokka comes first this time and buries himself as deep as he can go into Zuko, whose cock has been rubbing on the sheets of the bed and has left a long wet spot - Sokka flips him over and hooks his ankles around his neck, pulling Zuko towards him. His knees rest on Sokka's shoulders - Sokka spreads Zuko apart and watches the come drip back out slowly. He spits, then places a long, broad lick over Zuko's ass, taking up his own come and spit in the process. Zuko is a disaster.

Sokka eats him out until his own come is painting his face from the angle he's laying at, and before releases him, he says, "Lick it up." and Zuko does. 

A few minutes pass while they resituate themselves. Sokka puts his underwear back on, and Zuko dresses himself, and eventually, he heads back towards the window. 

"Zuko." Sokka's voice stops him. He turns his head. 

"What the fuck are we doing?"

Zuko doesn't quite know how to answer that question. So he just stands there, and stares at Sokka and his fucking beautiful blue eyes. He'd be a liar if he said over the course of this endeavor, he hadn't fallen for the boy's looks. He skin golden and rippling with muscle that he often displayed, his hair was always perfectly tied back. But when he let it down, let Zuko _pull_ it down, it was even prettier. Even more perfect. His smile, even when menacing and dominating was infectious and beautiful. He stares at him. 

Then he crosses back across the room and pulls Sokka into a kiss. 

It's a kiss they've never shared before. It's soft. It's gentle. It's purposeful. Zuko realizes now how soft Sokka's lips are. Sokka wraps his hand around Zuko's waist. When they pull away, both of their eyes remain closed. Zuko rests his forehead against Sokka's. 

"Stay. Just for an hour." Sokka whispers and Zuko almost doesn't hear it. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, lovely people! <3


End file.
